Carter's Animal Adventure
by Metoria
Summary: The missing adventures of Carter in the forest during the episode ‘Monkey Business’ when he finds Freddie.


Carter's Animal Adventure-

Summary: The missing Adventures of Carter in the forest during the episode 'Monkey Business' when he finds Freddie.

[AN] I actually came up with this by looking at my ceiling. Who knew it could be so helpful! Something tells me this might end up short.

…

Carter stood in the woods. He heard a noise from above. "It couldn't be." He whispered to himself. He saw dark silhouettes in the sky. His eyes grew big and he turned tail and ran back to camp. "Of all times for them to send in a bombing squad! Couldn't they have warned us?" He looked up again. The planes had decided to start dropping the bombs. They were coming right at him. He sprinted toward an old building and hid along side it as the bombs fell. Carter heard loud explosions and the smell of fire and smoke was very close. He glanced around the side of the building. They were after that factory.

"Wait a minute…" Carter looked closer. The Hammelburg Zoo was on fire! He leapt up to his feet firmly and determined. He had to save those poor animals from the fire. He felt his pocket. He had the emergency bolt and wire cutters with him. He dashed forward through the fire and smoke and came to a cage full of chimps. They were screeching madly jumping around in their cage. Carter pulled out the bolt cutters and began to cut the metal that kept the poor creatures inside. Once the cage was open they bolted out past him. One of them caught his eye. It ran past him and squeaked at him, as though it were thanking him.

Carter moved on to the next cage. It was open. It must have jarred open from the impact of the explosion. He glanced in and saw something moving in the dark thick smoke. He looked closer and saw two bright green eyes watching him. Maybe it was hurt. He climbed into the caged area but just as he realized what it was it leapt out at him. He fell back onto the concrete. It jumped over him and past him. The lion stopped and turned to look at him. Carter thought for sure it would kill him. The lion was a large female. Carter just lied there on his side watching. His gun, where was his gun? He slowly looked around him. It was put away. The lion jumped at him. Carter covered his head but found that it wasn't after him. He looked up and saw it pull a small cub out of the cage and flee as another bomb landed nearby. He breathed a sigh of relief that it didn't eat him!

After freeing the other animals that were in danger, the bombs, that continued falling were getting more intense. He ran out of the zoo just as a bomb fell and blasted a building next to him into oblivion sending him flying. He landed on the soft grass thankfully. The wind was knocked out of him but he was otherwise fine. He quickly stumbled to his feet and continued on his way back to camp. He had to get back. He knew it was dumb to run through an air raid. But he had to get back.

He barely got twenty feet before giving up on getting back to camp. He quickly hid himself from the bombs and explosions. Hiding beneath a tree and some brush he watched the planes go by dropping bomb after bomb and destroying as they went. He knew his hiding spot wouldn't protect him from the bombs but he had no where else to go. It's not like he could simply carry a shelter on his back. That got him thinking maybe he could make something like that. Be, like, an inventor or something. The military would definitely want it, right? However after about ten minutes he gave up on that for the time being. He had no idea how to construct it or even make it portable and durable. Instead he just waited for the air raid to end.

He glanced up at the sky. The bombing near him had stopped. They were further ahead still and possibly more coming. He figured he'd advance further to the camp. He'd been sitting in the same spot for nearly two hours. He watched the sky mainly but just in case there were guards in the forest he kept an eye out for them too.

He made it almost half way before another bombing squad came into the area. Quickly he found shelter beneath another tree an waited again. He was standing back against the wall watching the sky when he heard a noise from the bushes. "Oh, No!" The lion was back! Carter pressed himself against the trunk of the tree hoping that the creature wouldn't see him. Not that it actually helped. He saw two glowing eyes in the bushes watching him. He gulped and kept close eye on the animal's eyes. It leapt. Carter threw himself to the ground and covered his head. He felt it on top of him. Funny, he thought a lion would be much heavier. He looked up and saw the chimp he had set free back at the zoo clinging to him. It was the same chimp that had thanked him. At least he thought it was a thank you. "Hey little guy. Don't be scared. I'll take care of you." Together they huddled under the tree and Carter held him in his arms as comfort. The chimp seemed to appreciate it.

The primate was so quiet that Carter thought he had fallen asleep. He looked down at his little friend and found him awake. He was looking around nervously, his face half buried in Carter's chest. Carter began to rock him and talk quietly to him to try and soothe him. It worked for a while until another bomb hit nearby. The chimp clung even harder to Carter and began to shake. Carter clung to the chimp in return. Not as a comfort to it but as a reflex for himself. He too was scared.

After a while the bombing had come to a lull, not that it was gone yet, and Carter had an idea. If the bombers were in front of him blocking him from the camp and the underground contact was behind him, he could head back to the contact and try and give them the equipment. He turned and headed back to the underground contact to give them the piece for the radio they needed. He was creeping through the woods quickly and carefully. He had to make it to the underground contact soon. He looked at his watch it was nearly three in the morning. He had three to four hours before he absolutely had to be back for morning roll call. He passed a flamingo who was hiding behind a tree. It turned and saw him then fled.

Making his way through the woods he started hearing noises behind him. The chimp clung to Carter as he walked and wasn't looking behind the human, so the young man wasn't sure if it was a threat or not. If it was a German they were sure to have said something. Unless they were following him to the underground contact. Carter gulped and quickened his pace. The pace behind him was quickened as well from what he could hear. Carter started into a jog. Whatever was behind him was definitely big! It sounded as though it were charging. Carter broke into a full fledge sprint and ducked behind a tree. He peeked out from the trunk of the tree somewhat out of breath. There was nothing there.

He felt the chimp's breathing in his ear. For a chimp it sure was breathing hard. It was especially odd since he had been carried the whole way. Carter stopped and thought. The chimp was in his arms, yes. He looked down and the chimp's snout was no where near his ear.

A shiver ran down Carter's spine. He was filled with pure terror. He slowly turned his head. The lion? No… A grizzly bear! Carter jumped back and hit the ground with a loud thud. The bear groaned and stepped forward nudging Carter's foot.

It was scared too and wanted to come with him. He couldn't lug a bear around, especially a grizzly bear! Slowly he got to his feet. "I can't take you with me, I'm sorry! You have to go find someone else to help." He whispered his words gently. He felt somewhat bad, but a grizzly bear wasn't any companion for Carter. The chimp was easier to carry at least.

Carter pulled something out of his pocket. The bear, suspicious, backed away slightly. It was a candy bar. Carter let the bear smell it then tossed it away from him into some nearby bushes. The bear trotted after it and Carter booked out of there. He could probably make it to the contact within an hour or two if he kept steady pace.

After running for a while he saw a silhouette of someone up ahead. He ducked into the bushes. It was a German soldier; they were patrolling the forest for the animals. Carter looked around himself. There were more soldiers making their way into the forest and in his direction. He jumped up and ran back to the camp as fast as he could but as carefully as he could. There were more and more soldiers in the forest. Carter thought for sure he'd get caught.

He nearly did about three times. Each time he ducked behind a bush or a tree, closed his eyes and held his breath. Each time they continued on. Carter sat up releasing his breath and continued on. At one point he was hiding behind a tree and he saw a bear; the grizzly bear that was following him before, coming after him. Carter panicked he didn't know what to do. He couldn't run. the Germans would see him. But he couldn't stay there, the bear would get him or even give away his position. Carter looked around himself looking for someway to stop the bear. However the bear ran right past him, tackled the guard to the ground and began licking him. Carter was sure that it crushed him. He could hear the man grunting and straining to get out from under the bear. He continued on.

Finally, Carter could see the edge of the forest. He stopped abruptly to avoid a guard who was passing by on patrol then hurried into the tunnel, the chimp still in his arms. He ran along the tunnel until he got to the barracks entrance. He placed the primate down and glanced at his watched. It was about time for roll call. He sure hoped he wasn't late. He knelt down to look eye to eye with the chimp. "Now stay here until I say okay?"

The chimp nodded and clapped his hands. Then it watched Carter headed up to his fellow humans to announce his return. The chimp sensed a new adventure on its way.

[AN] Well not as short as I thought it would be. About my usual average of pages for a chapter. Hope you liked this little adventure/missing scene! Please R&R. Tell me what you thought about the plot! Note: This isn't really supposed to be humorous… just an adventure. I'm not a huge fan of this fic! It's okay. But I thought maybe you guys and gals might liek it! So here you go!


End file.
